


Passing Time

by azurefishnets



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Family Feels, Telephone Conversations, provide your own other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: 10 years on and Kamila's getting on with her life, her devices, and her family. A short look into her phone conversations.
Relationships: Alma & Kamila (Ghost Trick), Kamila & Everyone (Ghost Trick), Kamila & Lynne (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



“Hello? Oh, hey, mom, I’m glad you called!”

“Yeah, I’m out here at the junkyard. Uh, Zone D Waste Center.”

“ _ No,  _ I’m not meeting any strange men. Not funny, mom. I’m gonna tell Lynne you said that, you know.”

“Yeah, Sissel is with me. Said it was nostalgic.”

“Wha—mom, stop freaking out, I’m  _ fine.  _ I promise! Did I not tell you? I thought I’d told you I’d come up with a way for Sissel to talk to me without, you know, dying and stuff.”

“Look, I’m kind of busy, can we talk about how it works later? Yes, I’ll make you one too.”

“…yes,  _ and  _ Uncle Cabs as well, but you know, I’m pretty sure he and Sissel already have a good system.”

“OK, fine, I know, I know, you and Sissel have one worked out too but it can always be better, right?  _ Anyway. _ I’m trying to get some stuff here for my new project. Kind of in the middle of something so can I call you ba—”

“Moooom! Yes, I’m being careful! I’m 22 years old, not some baby that needs you guys to protect me all the time…uh-huh. Yes. I know. …yes. I  _ know _ Dad worries about me. That’s why I brought Sissel! Well, that, and he’s helping me collect what I need.”

“Yeah! He just hops into stuff and makes it come my way if I need it. It’s really helpful.”

“I mean, I  _ guess  _ the whole using the ghost cores thing is a little weird but he says he’d rather it be for solving puzzles and making things than constantly having to save people… hey, you’re messing with me, aren’t you!”

“Mom, did you need something or…hey, stop laughing.”

“What! Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“Yes, of course I want to see him. I have to show him the new project!”

“No, I have to—”

“Oh! Lovey-Dove’s here! Did you send him my way already? How did you know where I was?”

“Oh, of  _ course _ Yomiel told Dad. Geez…well, thanks though!”

“You’re the best. Did you invite Gramps to dinner?”

“Yesssss! What are we having?”

“Of  _ course,  _ I’m coming to dinner. Hmph. Treating your beloved daughter like she isn’t welcome, see if I bring you that wine I bought for you yesterday...”

“Hehe, OK, OK, that’s what you get for messing with me earlier.”

“Ooh, that sounds perfect. Hey, can we have doughnuts for dessert?”

“OK! I love you, see you and everyone tonight! I’m getting another call; I have to go. Bye!”

“Hello? Lynne! Where have you been?”

“No, I was hoping you could help me out today, that’s why I left you that message.”

“Oh, OK. Did you close that case?”

“Great! Oh, I hear Memry in the background…yes, tell her I heard that she closed hers first. I thought you guys were partners?”

“Rivals at work, partners at home, got it. You guys just can’t help being like Uncle Cabs and Dad, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right…there’s no one like Uncle Cabanela anywhere, but if anyone wanted to try, it would be Memry…”

“Of course you’re like Dad, don’t be silly. Everyone says you’re gonna be the next chief when Ol’ Itchy Toes finally retires!”

“Hmph. I have my sources and that’s all I’ll say.”

“Oh, yeah, you want me to pass a message to Sissel? He’s right here…”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, I’ll send him your way when we’re done here. He and I have been trying to get to some of the back stuff in this junkyard--”

“Yeah, Zone D Waste Center, why?”

“NO. I am NOT here meeting any strange men! I’m gonna tell mom you said that.”

“Yomiel’s not strange anymore, he’s been hanging around Dad for—well, that goes double for you, you know!”

“Yeah, I know, things are still weird between you two. But he really likes working out here, I think. Being the supervisor of the place suits him in a weird way. He’s…calmer now.”

“Nah, he’s not here right now but he gave me the keys and told me to be careful.”

“ _ Yes _ , I’m being careful. Yes, I  _ knooow _ Dad worries about me—you know, sometimes you’re a lot more like Mom than Dad.”

“…Yeah, she’d be proud of that too. Anyway…Gramps is on his way out here, did you need anything else?”

“Yeah! Since he retired from being the medical examiner, he’s been really interested in my projects. We hang out all the time now! Memry didn’t know?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell him he needs to talk to his niece more…phones go both ways you know! Heh, Lovey-Dove agrees with me.”

“Ha, no, that’s never been our problem, you’re right. It’s getting us to get off the phone usually…”

“Yeah. Ten minutes and Sissel will come to you through the lines, he says. Hey, how’s Missile? Is he with you?”

“Awww…I want to see him too. I’ll come over tomorrow and we can go on a walk together, OK?”

“All right. See you tomorrow. Aww, I love you too. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years of Ghost Trick, and although I've only been around for three swaps, it feels like an indelible part of my life now! I'm so glad this game exists, and as always, I'm so glad to have jumped into my found fandom and made a home. Thanks for a great Ghost Swap and here's to many more!


End file.
